Marshmallow
Appearance Marshmallow is mostly black in color with a neon pink mouth/tongue, chest/stomach, and eyes. His mouth is lined with sharp white teeth, but he hardly ever uses his teeth. His tail is the same length as his body and completely black. His clothing consists of a tan, worn out hoodie, worn out blue jeans, and a neon pink scarf that is either around his neck or pulled up to where his mouth is. If the hood not covering his head, it's shown that his head is completely black with the exception of his mouth and eyes. His eyes and mouth are not usually seen at the same time unless the mouth is cracked open barely to show a neon pink line. Otherwise, his eyes show as pupiless, neon pink eyes. However, he is capable of showing both if he so chooses, but must squint his eyes to do so. When he opens his mouth, it can be a creepy sight as his mouth has a long, heavily-salivated tongue, sharp teeth, and opens very wide. Despite his skin being pitch black, if he blushes, it will show through on the surface as neon pink. Due to speaking with telepathy, his mouth does not need to be open for him to speak. Personality Marshmallow's actions are typically driven by hunger and lust (including making his mating partner happy or protecting them). If he's offered food in return for a favor, he will likely do it provided it doesn't get his mate hurt in any way or humiliates himself. Although, he prefers his food alive and since he doesn't often chew his food, he enjoys taunting his food. Along the lines of lust, since his mating partner is the one he's determined to be with, he will do almost everything his lover wants since in his mind, it means they'll stay with him. He'll also protect them against anything and everything, sometimes going too far and/or overreacting. As a safety technique, he will cry fake tears with his big, cute eyes in an attempt to lower his prey's/enemy's guard before attacking them and sometimes to get out of trouble with his mating partner if they're not a Faceless. He has a tedency to be quiet and sneaky around most people. Love and Romance Mating Habits: Faceless prefer to be dominant and only bottom for one purpose: children. Despite being male, Faceless can have children through pregnancy if they allow it and their partner wants one. The maximum number of children a Faceless can have at one time is three and the pregnancy usually only lasts for a week. During this time, they will become extremely aggressive towards anyone who enters the room with the exception of their mate. Aside from the literal mating, they will typically initiate wanting sexual interaction by ripping their partner's upper clothing off/open, forcing them to lay down, putting their bare chests on their partner's bare chest, licking over their upper body, and kissing them. Although they would never actually do it to their mate without their mate requesting it, their main drives are lust and hunger, so nothing turns them on more than being able to devour their mate. In order for them to agree to it, their lover has to be able to reform, because they will be digested.